Some Time Together
by Tina101
Summary: James and Lily spend some time together in the Head Boys and Head Girls' dorm room.  Fluffy oneshot with appearances by the Marauders.


Some Time Together 

Lily sat curled up on the couch in the Head Boy and Head Girl's Common Room. The dying fire cast a warm glow across the room as she continued to study. Rain pounded against the windowpane overlooking the Quidditch Pitch. Lily glanced at the window with a small smile. Normally she would spend her evening watching James during practice, but she had studying to do, and the rain was coming down too hard to see anything. Lily yawned and stretched her cramping legs. All those late nights she had stayed up studying were really starting to get to her. Maybe if she just rested her yes for a few minutes…

"Come on, Lily, wake up," James hissed as he shook Lily's shoulder. Gasping, Lily's eyes shot open. James' face was inches from hers. Cool rainwater dripped off his body and wild hair.

"Merlin, James, give me some space," Lily grumbled sleepily as she pushed James away and got to her feet. She trudged over to the door leading to her private dorm room. Halfway there, James wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her close against his wet body. Lily squirmed uncomfortably.

"Let me go, James!" she complained rather loudly.

"No way," James said huskily before kissing Lily's neck. "I've got an idea for how we can spend the rest of our evening."

"Does it involve letting me go?"

"Not at the moment." Lily continued to squirm, which caused James to hold her even tighter. "Say we go get changed into some more comfortable clothes and spend some time together?"

"I don't know. I'm not really in the social mood." James spun Lily around and pressed their lips together in an Earth-shattering kiss. Lily grabbed the front of James' robes and melted in his strong arms.

"Are you in the mood for more of that?" he asked after the kiss broke off. Their foreheads were pressed together, and James stroked Lily's cheek with his thumb. Lily was left completely breathless for a few seconds.

"Oh yeah," she finally managed to say. James gave Lily another kiss and went to go change into his pajamas. Lily quickly followed in suit.

Ten minutes later, Lily was stretched out across the couch with her feet across James' lap. She was back to her studying, and James was flipping through _The Daily Prophet_. He rubbed Lily's leg through the smooth satin fabric of her pajama pants. After several more minutes, he let out an over-dramatic sigh and put his newspaper on the coffee table next to his two-way mirror.

"Well, this is incredibly boring," he commented. Lily looked up from her studying.

"What do you want to do?" she asked. James crawled across the couch and straddled her.

"I want to do what we were doing earlier," he replied before nuzzling Lily's neck affectionately. Lily moaned with pleasure.

"James, James let me finish this page."

"Way to ruin the moment, Lily," James said before nibbling Lily's ear. Realizing that she wasn't going to get anymore studying done that evening, Lily put her textbook on the table.

Meanwhile, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all in their dorm room talking. Remus sat in the middle of his bed reading over the pathetic writing Sirius was trying to pass off as his Charms essay while Sirius was sprawled out across his own bed complaining about being bored.

"We _could_ go out, but _somebody_ got our map taken away," Peter pointed out. Sirius sat up and gave Peter the finger.

"You were there too, Wormtail," he snapped before turning to Remus. "Guess being a werewolf has its advantages, eh, Moony? You weren't caught by Filch."

"Neither was Prongs, he was with Lily," Peter reminded. Sirius simply shrugged. He lay back down with his head at the foot of his bed and his feet up on the wall above his headboard.

"What were you thinking, trying to teepee the Slytherin Common Room?" Remus asked out of curiosity, even though he knew that he was going to regret the answer he got.

"Uh…'I'm bored,'" Sirius replied without missing a beat. Yeah, Remus definitely regretted asking that one. "We checked the map to make sure no one was there."

"Obviously you didn't keep checking it if you got caught." Remus finally finished reading over Sirius' essay. "Padfoot, that had to be the _worst_ essay of yours I've ever read." Sirius flashed Remus a cheeky grin.

"Thanks."

"What about that Transfiguration one?" Peter asked.

"That's not even worthy of being called an essay." Sirius rolled onto his stomach.

"That essay was a work of art!" he argued. "I worked hard on it!" Remus tossed Sirius' essay onto his bed. Sirius' face lit up. "I know what I'll do," he said cheerfully. He grabbed his mirror from his trunk. "James."

James eased himself on top of Lily and kissed her tenderly. His one hand framed her face while the other slid up her shirt. Lily slid her left hand through James' hair and her right one onto his ass. James slipped his tongue into Lily's mouth, intensifying the already passionate kiss.

"James!" Sirius' voice exclaimed from the mirror. James and Lily simply ignored him. "Prongs! Prongs, where are you?" James reached over and knocked the mirror to the floor rather clumsily without breaking off the heated lip lock. Lily let out a moan of pleasure which he felt more than he heard.

Sirius scowled in frustration as he struggled to get James' attention. Finally, the mirror moved. He caught a brief glimpse of James and Lily making out on the couch with James' hand up Lily's shirt before the mirror went dark.

"Oh Merlin," Sirius breathed.

"What?" Remus and Peter asked at the same time. A sly smile crept across Sirius' face.

"Prongs and Evans are in for a long night of fun," he replied.

"You caught them making out?" Peter asked somewhat eagerly.

"They're making out for now. They're in for some fun later on." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Padfoot, just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean you have to ruin it for Lily and James," he scolded.

"Whatever," Sirius said before turning his attention back to his essay.


End file.
